Beautiful Goodbye
by EffRocksYeah
Summary: They say one-sided love is really the most painful kind of love a person can ever feel. Gray and Lucy are the typical couple, hugging, holding hands, and most of all, they love each other. Their love story is filmed by none other than Natsu. Will the love of Gray and Lucy last? Will a new love blossom? Or will it be a happy ever after or a tragic ending for them?


**Hi Fairy Tail fans! This is me, Flaming Stellar. :) Like what is said in the summary, it is about a guy who has a best friend that is in a relationship with the girl he likes. Sucks to be him right? Well, I think you might have guessed who that 'guy' is.**

**By the way, this story is based from the music video of 8Eight, Goodbye My Love. If you want to watch this music video, search it up on Youtube! Touching and depressing video. :(**

**Oh, I almost forgot. I have this huge crush on Jung Jiwoon, the guy who always have this video camera. So don't criticize him. :P **

Normal - **Real Life **

_Italic _- **Video Mode**

**Do you get it? If not, please watch the music video. And if you get it, read on! ;)**

* * *

_Gray winked at the video camera. _

Lucy was fixing her hair while Gray looked at her lovingly.

_"Oh, Gray. Look at that!" Lucy pointed something outside the bus they were riding. They both laughed at what they saw. While Lucy was busy admiring the scenery, Gray was pulling something out his pocket._

_A deck of cards._

_Lucy raised her eyebrows in confusion. "What is that for?"_

_Gray spread out the deck of cards. "Just for fun, pick one. Don't look!"_

_"I'll just go with the flow," she muttered. _

She picked a card.

_The card she picked only showed half of the picture. It showed a woman, below it says 'The L'._

_"I don't really get the picture in the card. First, it's only half. And second, what's the meaning of L?" Lucy was really confused, she wondered if Gray was playing a game with her._

_"Of course, the other half is still with me, here in this deck of cards," Gray informed her, in a matter-of-fact way._

_Lucy laughed. "Never thought you'd be like Cana, always into this kind of act."_

_"Hey! I am not like that drunk!" Gray shouted defensively._

_"Just joking," Lucy said. She grabbed the deck of cards and looked at each one. Gray looked at the man who was filming them and smirked at him. The man smirked back._

_"Okay, it's your turn Gray," Lucy said._

_"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Gray asked. Lucy just giggled. _

He picked a card.

_It shows the other half of the card Lucy picked. Instead of a woman, it's a man. Below it says 'overs'. Gray ripped the card in half._

_"What are you doing, Gray?" Lucy asked tilting her head sideways._

_"You'll see," Gray said and smiled at her. He put the his half card and combined it with the card Lucy picked. The combined picture is a man and woman looking at each other. Below it says 'The Lovers'._

_Lucy blushed and smiled at the card._

_"We really are meant to be," Gray said and winked at her._

_"Shut up lover boy," Lucy laughed._

_She put her head in Gray's shoulder, while he was surprised at Lucy's gesture._

_Then the video was focused at the card 'The Lovers'. _

* * *

_They were at the beach, then suddenly Lucy was waving like a child to the video camera. Gray was chasing after her. He grabbed her to stop her running, and Lucy was smiling at him._

The man who was filming Lucy and Gray's love story was smiling at them. He was happy because his friends are happy, especially her.

_Lucy and Gray were holding hands while walking. "You're hair is like a bird's nest," Gray teased her. Lucy stuck her tongue playfully at him. "You jerk!"_

Gray stopped and looked at Lucy in the eye. "Hey, a jerk? That hurts."

Lucy's heart skips a beat, while blushing like crazy. She was looking anywhere but him, his stare is making her uncomfortable. Especially when his best friend is watching them. "I - it hurts too, the bird's nest."

Gray is still staring at her, and Lucy wanted this to end. After a minute, Lucy widened her eyes. Why would she think of that? Gray's her boyfriend! A boyfriend's stare should make his girlfriend melt, but why not her? It's uncomfortable. Lucy felt it is wrong.

Gray saw her reaction and it made him worried. "Is something wrong?"

Lucy snapped back to reality and smiled at him. "Nothing's wrong," she said. She pulled out the deck of cards and spread it out. Gray saw this and laughed. Lucy giggled.

"I want to play a special game," Lucy said.

"You're on!" Gray said, sensing a challenge.

And the unexpected happened, Lucy threw the cards into the air. Gray looked at her in confusion, wondering why in the world would she do that.

_When Lucy threw the cards in the air, and because of gravity, it fell down. It's like raining cards in a seaside. _

The man who was filming is laughing at Lucy's challenge. Childish as ever.

"So, what's the challenge?" Gray asked Lucy.

Lucy smiled at him and showed him a card, the card Lucy picked the first time. "Find the other half."

Gray blinked and laughed. "Really? Is that a challenge? That's easy!" And when he said this, a wind was blown in their direction, causing to cards to spread out farther away from them.

"Oh, c'mon!" Gray shouted in frustration.

The man looked at his best friend in pity. He felt something in his foot and looked down, widening his eyes at what he saw. Does this deck of cards held truth?

_"Oi Natsu!" Gray shouted and grinned at him. Lucy was busy admiring the sea to even notice that Gray will cheat in the challenge she gave._

_"Hey, you're my best friend right? Help me in finding the other half." _

Natsu, who was the one holding the video camera from the start, nodded his head. He focused his filming on the thing that was on his feet. He picked that thing and stared at it.

_Natsu looked at his best friend getting all the cards that was thrown, giving up on the challenge. Lucy laughing, and proud of herself for being the winner. _

He was still busy looking at the card when he heard Lucy's voice. "Natsu! Gray offered a challenge, please join!" His heart skips a beat, oh how he wants to tell Lucy his feelings. But how? She's in love with his best friend and vice versa. But you know what they say, love is when you will let a person go for that person's happiness. Right?

_Lucy was waving at him through the video camera, and Gray smirking at him. "I will win this time!" Gray shouted._

_"Hey! I'm not your only opponent, so don't be arrogant," Lucy said, pouting._

_Natsu smiled at Lucy's cuteness and for defending him. Natsu took off running, hearing Gray's complaints and Lucy's cheering. "There's no rules right? And Gray, what did you say about winning? It's obvious it's me who will win!" Natsu shouted back, grinning. _

In the end, Lucy won because Natsu and Gray is busy fighting over who will win and they didn't notice that they stopped running. So Lucy took this chance.

"Hey! Both of you, what did you say about winning?" Lucy asked them, laughing.

* * *

They were in a field of flowers. Lucy held out her hand. Natsu was also walking, and if you're with them, you can see a hand reaching for Lucy's hand. Natsu stopped and looked at the intertwined hands.

_Lucy and Gray were holding hands while walking in the field of flowers. This can be considered as romantic for the two of them, but for Natsu it is one of the days he hate most._

_Gray waved at the video camera Natsu was holding. _

When the both of them are not looking, Natsu stopped his filming and let out a long exhale. He looked sadly at them.

"I will cherish you forever, Lucy," Gray said sincerely at her.

Lucy smiled at him and kissed him, not knowing that something will happen that will change their lives forever.

* * *

Natsu was walking down the road, thinking how he will tell his feelings to Lucy. He suddenly have an idea. He turned on the video camera and focused it at spoke his 'touching' speech through filming.

Natsu stopped it and grinned, proud of himself. He then focused the camera at Gray and Lucy, still in the field of flowers.

_Gray was waving frantically at him to go away. Lucy has a panic expression in her face and pointing at something near him. Natsu focused his filming on what they were pointing. But it's too late to run away. The truck hit him and one emotion was felt, pain. The physical pain he felt from the truck. The pain that he didn't say goodbye to his best friend Gray. The pain that he should leave Lucy._

_The pain where he didn't have a chance to tell Lucy his feelings._

_He will not accept that. He just really can't. So he said something to the video camera that was still filming before he left the world, his best friend, and his beloved. _

* * *

Lucy and Gray were at the funeral. Gray was crying and saying 'Why?!' over and over. Lucy was also crying for two reasons: Natsu died and watching Gray's pain.

"Gray, please stop. Natsu don't want to see you in pain," Lucy assured him, hugging him.

Gray get out from her grasp and cried in frustration. "Don't tell me that! I know Natsu don't like it, but I want to show him how I felt when he left! Okay?! He should not have abandoned his friends!"

Lucy didn't know what to do, she only said that because she felt it was right. So she let him be.

* * *

They stayed their for hours until they finally decided to go home using Gray's car.

"Hey Lucy, sorry for shouting at you earlier. I, d - didn't know what I'm saying," Gray said apologetically.

Lucy smiled sadly at him. "It's okay Gray, I know what you feel. Natsu was your best friend for years, of course you felt abandoned when he... left."

Gray said nothing at this and only focused his driving.

"Do you want to come over for the night?" Gray asked.

"Sure," Lucy answered. She knew why Gray asked her. He's afraid. No, not the ghost of Natsu. But afraid of being alone in the house where it was always full of laughter and teasing.

* * *

"I'm just going to buy something, stay here okay?" Gray said to her. Lucy only nodded and she heard the door being closed. She sighed, not knowing what to do. When Natsu was here, he was always challenging her to many crazy games she didn't know it exists. She saw a box, and recognized it as the box where the video camera was put and kept.

She grabbed the box and opened it, seeing the video camera and the memory card. She looked at the memory card for a few seconds and decided to watch the videos. She went to the living room and put the memory card inside the player.

The first clip is when they were at the bus, when Lucy put her head on Gray's shoulder. Lucy smiled at this clip, remembering their first game of cards. But then the video was focused on her.

The second clip is about a conversation between Gray and Natsu in a room. Natsu was using his laptop while Gray is watching him. She should not watch this, but her curiosity won.

_"Hey Natsu," Gray said._

_"Hmm?" Natsu responded._

_"Do you like Lucy?" Gray asked._

_"What?!" Natsu reacted. "Why would I like her?"_

_Gray was surprised at his reaction but continued. "Well, I'm just curious. Nobody can't stop liking her, right?"_

_Natsu looked at his friend for a moment, and there was a flash of regret in his eyes, but it suddenly vanished. "I liked her long ago, but now I like her as a friend."_

_"Oh. Okay, that's good," Gray said with a smile. _

Lucy was speechless. Natsu liked her? It's just a joke, right? No way that pink-haired idiot likes me, Lucy thought. But then, another video clip was shown.

The third clip is when they were at the beach. Lucy and Gray were playing around, but the video was only focused on her. She thought about what Natsu said, is it really true?

The fourth clip is when Lucy gave Gray the challenge. Lucy heard Gray's voice asking help, and she giggled at that. But the video was focused on the 'thing' that Natsu saw. In his foot was the other half of the card of Lucy. The card entitled 'The Lovers'. But cards are cards, right? No meaning.

The fifth clip is focused on Natsu, and she didn't know where because it was really focused on his face.

_"Hey Lucy, I don't know if you'll watch this clip, but I hope you do. I really like you Lucy, from the first day we met. It's because of me that you and Gray met, I should have regret that moment. But seeing you both so happy, I changed my mind. Even though seeing you with Gray being 'lovey-dovey', it really hurts my heart. Like I'm dying each day of my life. So, through this video camera that holds all the precious moments you had, I'm telling you this." _

Lucy had tears in her eyes, now realizing how she had hurt her precious friend. Natsu bottled up his pain and sorrow in his heart just for her and Gray's happiness. She can't help but cry, she was ashamed. But nothing can change, she can't help but blame herself for Natsu's departing.

The sixth and last clip was when they were shouting at Natsu to go away because of an incoming truck. Lucy choked with her own tears when the truck hit Natsu was filmed. The video camera fell to the ground that caused the screen to crack. It was focused at Lucy and Gray running towards Natsu. But the video camera was moved and was focused at the face of Natsu, in pain and... happy?

Lucy cried at the last words Natsu said before leaving this world.

_"I love you." _

* * *

**And that's it. :D**

**So, how was it? This is my first OWN story, so please feel free to comment about my mistakes in grammar and spelling. XD**

**Credits: 8Eight (_Goodbye My Love_) and Hiro Mashima (_Fairy Tail_)**

**Don't forget to leave a review, follow, and put this story in your faves! ^.^**

**- EffRocksYeah**


End file.
